onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Binz
Episode 575; Movie 12 | affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (former) | occupation = Marine Officer (former) | jva = Teruyuki Kagawa | height = almost 435 cm | dfbackcolor = 8B0000 | dftextcolor = F5F5F5 | dfname = Mosa Mosa no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Grow thick | dftype = Paramecia }} Binz is a member of Neo Marines in One Piece Film Z, and a former member of the Marines. Appearance Binz is a rather tall and lanky man, with large lips and broad shoulders that appear disproportional to his long arms. He dresses in a flamboyantly colorful outfit with a black and yellow over-suit, and a hot pink body suit underneath which also covers his head. He wears a green sash around his waist and carries a sword and a large shuriken on his back, tied on by a light pink cloth. His appearance strongly resembles that of a ninja. Gallery Personality Binz shares Z's hatred toward pirates. Having been trained under the former admiral, he also has a great deal of respect towards him, as he calls him "Z-sensei". Binz seems to be a serious man of few words, though he is prone to dancing oddly and making bizarre facial expressions in battle. He also care deeply for Z as mourn his death. Abilities and Powers Being an officer of the Neo Marines, his fighting power should be at least sufficient to survive in the New World. He was to keep up with Sanji twice in a row before losing to him in the second fight. Devil Fruit Binz ate the Mosa Mosa no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows its user to quicken the pace of plant growth and control them to one's will. Weapons Binz is proficient in using ninja weapons such as swords and shurikens. Rokushiki Binz can use Soru. He possesses incredible speed; by using his speed he was able to dodge Robin's Hana Hana no Mi attacks. A noteworthy feat as no one before was able to dodge Robin power. History Past When he was a Marine soldier he fought with Zephyr and Ain against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. He and Ain were the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survive. After the pirate in question became a Shichibukai, it caused Zephyr insubordination, and out of loyalty, Binz resigned his position as a Marine Officer, alongside Zephyr and Ain, and all three would become the founding members of the Neo Marines. Z's Ambition Arc Binz is standing alongside Ain in the New World commanding a fleet of Neo Marine ships. He listens to Ain talking with Shuzo about why he is not there with them. One Piece Film: Z Binz was first seen attacking Firs Island in order to retrieve the Dyna Stone. He attacked the Marines stationed there, and helped his master, Zephyr retrieve the stone. When Borsalino arrived, he rushed his men onto the ship. When the island exploded, Binz was shown worrying about Zephyr's fate. Binz was later seen attacking the Thousand Sunny. He subdued Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Chopper. After Zephyr defeated Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro, Binz returned to the White Tiger. He was surprised when the Thousand Sunny flew away using a Coup de Burst. He was next seen at Secon Island getting briefed by Z along with Ain as they detonated the Dyna Stones that would destroy the island, fulfilling the second phase of Z's plan. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Ussop showed up demanding Ain change back Nami, Chopper, Robin and Brook to their respective ages. Z orders his two subordinates to attack with Binz taking on Sanji. Sanji fares much better in the fight, managing to even kick Binz in the face before Binz flees via a smoke bomb to escape the island's explosion. He regroups with Z, Ain and the Neo Marines as the they watch Secon Island's destruction. After which the Neo-Marines head to Piriodo to execute the final phase of Z's plan. However the Straw Hats invade and fight their forces. He meets up with Sanji in a watered area and the two battle for a final time. Binz uses his power to send plants and water sprouts at Sanji. But the cook dodges his attacks easily and manages to defeat him. Binz recovers in time to to join Ain just as they find Z finishing his battle with Luffy. Z, now having a change of heart, apologizes to the two for all the work he put them through. But their reunion is cut short by the arrival of Borsolino and his Marine squad. Binz watches helplessly as Z goes to fight them to allow the Straw Hats and the Neo Marines to escape, blocked from pursuing by a ice wall made by Kuzan. He's last seen at the makeshift grave of Z, mourning him alongside Ain and being comforted by Kuzan. Major Battles * Binz, Zephyr, Ain, and a Marine platoon vs. a future Shichibukai * Binz vs. Franky * Binz vs. Sanji Trivia *On the One Piece Film Z's official website, his name was initially spelled as Bins. References Site Navigation de:Binzu it:Binz Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Former Marines Category:Neo Marines Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Movie 12 Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Film Z Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists